dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Warden Nuggins
Hi! On my talk page Ursuul and Amora Enchantress have recommended you as a new discussions moderator due to your great track record. I definitely like what I see too. Is this something you'd be interested in? 19:06, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Pros and Cons Remark Hey, was just curious as to which character you were referring to on that post that you "kill" for being irritating? EzzyD (talk) 12:21, December 5, 2018 (UTC) About the IhW/ vs. CotJ topic While I may came a across as proposing to ban certain topics, it was mostly meant as a light (and probably badly worded) provocation, not a serious suggestion. I've seen several topics about "IhW vs, CotJ" and they all went into "Mages vs. Templars" debate at some point, with the "pro-Templar" arguments apparently being more common, at least according to my observsations. While my final post was intentionally oversimplified and probably unecessarily provocative, I did not really feel "silenced", as I did not expect someone to reply anyway, given my post mostly addressed EzzyD's "They are criminals!" point and I got the impression that he (?) sometimes likes to (troll-)bait people into bringing up counterpoints, despite not actually being interested in a discussion. That behaviour is rather ... irritating at times. I think that in such cases as the "IhW vs. CotJ" question, moderation needs to be mindful / sensible, for the lack of better words as not to alienate the newer users. They should not get the feeling that one side is preferred. I was probably overly annoyed by the late/early hour, the heat and the "unlawful rebels" argument being leveled (solely) at the Redcliffe mages (again), that's why I tried to keep things neutral at first, by calling both sides rebels.--Buckeldemon (talk) 23:38, June 27, 2019 (UTC) I am not a troll, and I resent even an accusation by proxy. EzzyD (talk) 08:58, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Your help with testing the quiz feature on the Dragon Age wiki Hey Warden Nuggins, According to Ursuul, you might be able to help set up some quizzes to test this new feature here on the wiki? We'd love to start by publishing one quiz this coming Wednesday in Discussions, another on Thursday and another on Friday. Then we'd see how they do, whether users like them, etc. If you've got more questions and want to make more than three quizzes, that's fine, too! We can enable this feature here on Wednesday, and then you can go ahead and start publishing the quizzes. I know you've received a link to a test wiki where you can play around with this and publish some test quizzes. Is that working for you so far? Do you need more time or staff help publishing quizzes? If that's easier for you, you can also contact me on Discord (Mira_Laime#9344) Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 18:15, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :I'm happy to help out. So how does this work then exactly? You enable the feature on Wednesday, I fill in the questions and publish it? Or do you need me to send you the questions before Wednesday? I've tested the feature on the test wiki and it seems intuitive enough, I've had no problems with it. --Warden Nuggins (talk) 23:41, July 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Exactly, it's that easy! We will enable the feature on Wednesday, you'll publish the first quiz. Creating a quiz is really really easy, as you've seen. The sweet spot seems to be at around 10-15 questions. Less is a bit disappointing, more tends to start getting exhausting for people. Each quiz should have a "theme" and not just consist of completely random, unconnected questions. ::Then Thursday, you'd publish the next quiz, Friday another one. Or more after that, if you've got even more ideas. If you're too busy to do one per day, you can also publish them on the test wiki beforehand and let me know, then I or another staff member can publish them in your name. If you're not sure they're great, you can also get a second pair of eyes on them before Wednesday by posting them on the test wiki, if you want to (if not, that's fine, I trust your judgement). Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:13, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Ok, I can publish one on each of those days, shouldn't be a problem. A few more questions if you don't mind. First of all, who will have access to this tool? Just me, any of the moderators and admins or will it be open access? Secondly, do we have any options regarding the format or is it standardized? On the test wiki, the questions were on a timer, which increases the tension, but I'm guessing that won't be to everyones liking. Then there's the cover image. Is there a way to disable the blue colour filter? We have some incredible artwork on this wiki that could make the quizzes look more appealing and I think it's a bit of a shame if it's barely visible behind the colour filter. Finally, I was wondering if there was a way to add some feedback for the users after the quiz? Some cheesy one-liners based on the score they achieved? Just a few thoughts, I'm guessing that you have a standard format for all the wikis anyways. --Warden Nuggins (talk) 15:02, July 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::When we enable this, everyone will be able to create quizzes, not just admins or mods. The quizzes essentially act like regular posts, which means admins and mods can also delete quizzes created by other users if they're not acceptable. While we want to start this off with some great quizzes created by the wiki's admins, to lead by example and make everyone aware of this new type of post, one thing we're hoping to see is whether users will actually want to create quizzes, too. So you may see others pop up, created by regular users. ::::The color filter on this wiki won't be blue, because it respects the ThemeDesigner settings. The filter can't be removed, but it will at least mirror the wiki's color scheme. If you feel this is really holding you back from creating a great, appealing quiz, then that is valuable feedback for our developers right there! ::::The prompts users see after getting a question wrong or right or after completing the quiz are hard-coded at the moment, and so is the timer. You won't be able to change anything about those, unfortunately. It'd be nice, though, to be able to add a "local" flavor here! Perhaps that's something we can enable in the future Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:51, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :::::Figured most of these things are hardwired. No matter, they are minor concerns. There's one more thing though. I added this to my last reply as a bit of an afterthought, but it appears to have gotten lost in one edit or another. How will people find these quizzes? Since they are a kind of discussion post like polls and we cannot filter for different kinds of post as far as I'm aware. So if I create a quiz, what keeps it from fading into obscurity after a week or two? We have quite a lot of users who are just around occasionally, so is there a way for them to easily find older quizzes? Or for users who are not interested in discussions, but would still like to test their knowledge? --Warden Nuggins (talk) 22:48, July 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::::A quiz will act as any other Discussions post - for better or worse. That means it will get pushed down in the feed when new posts are created, just like regular posts would. Users can discover it just like any other post - and you can create an announcement for it, if you wish. At least for now, that's how quizzes work. It's possible that we'll add additional filter options in the future, or other ways to highlight these and make sure that a quiz, once created and a few days old, doesn't sink into obscurity. This feature is not yet done, and the test we need your help with is a part of figuring out what else this feature needs. 23:52, July 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I know everything I need to. Ready to launch this when you are! --Warden Nuggins (talk) 10:24, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Quizzes are live in Discussions. You can jump right in! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 20:51, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Hi Mira! I have a problem regarding the quizzes and maybe you can help me out. I would like to add another category for the quizzes so people can filter for them. I've talked to Ursuul and it seems that we have exhausted our current limit of categories. We can't do anything about that on our end, but maybe you can? That would be really helpful, because I don't want to repurpose any of our other categories. Thank you! --Warden Nuggins (talk) 20:51, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :Mira is currently on vacation so will likely be some time for a response. Also, I wanted to make you aware of a new Discussions update Warden. ::I'm back! Having an 11th category for quizzes would indeed make sense, but this is something an engineer would have to code manually, which means it's very unlikely we could do that for you. If that helps, though: The team working on quizzes is well aware that they're currently pretty hard to find, they get lost among all the other posts, and we need some way to set them apart, make them more discoverable. So hopefully, this issue will be solved, though perhaps not exactly by adding an additional quizzes category! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 16:59, August 20, 2019 (UTC)